


MOTYL 2

by caihan3



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 15:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caihan3/pseuds/caihan3





	MOTYL 2

前方高能预警

内含蒙眼捆缚

射精管制

失禁

等以上内容！

“哼哼哼……哼哼……”模糊的曲调从浴室中飘出，穿过卧室，传到房间外。

这座只有三个人会过来的房子，现在只有罗伊斯一个人，房门依然是开着的。

一如既往。

克洛泽已经不会再来这里了，而施魏因自从前几天给自己送了一次药之后也没有再来过，今天这么晚了估计也不会再来。

罗伊斯放松地躺在浴缸里哼着不成调的曲子，头枕在浴缸边，想要透过水汽看清墙顶的花纹，手有一下没一下地撩拨着飘在水面上的泡沫。

罗伊斯不知道自己在这里泡了多久了，水已经有些凉了，但他还是不想起来。

从什么时候开始，他开始迷恋于这种感觉，躺在浴缸里，周身被液体包围，这种温柔的触感让他感到无比的放松，似乎这样就能让他忘记自己的命运。

罗伊斯看着墙顶的双眼渐渐失神，哼声也越来越小。一滴在墙顶凝结的水珠滴了下来，砸在他的眉心，罗伊斯被惊得眨了一下眼。

忽然他深吸了一口气，整个人无声地滑了下去。泡沫迅速铺满了整个水面，同时也将杂音隔开。

罗伊斯双手放在心口，感受自己的心跳逐渐加快。

倒计时很快就结束了，按在胸口的手已经握紧，罗伊斯手抓着浴缸边缘准备起来。

当他刚露出脑袋还没来得及睁开眼喘口气，一只手穿过水雾，锁住他的脖子用力将他又压了下去。

“唔！”存在肺里的最后一口氧气被吐了出来，水面一片波澜，罗伊斯在水里剧烈地挣扎着，两只手抓挠着脖子上的手，两条腿也不停地搅起水花，但掐着他脖子的手依旧将他死死压在水里。

水溅的到处都是，哗哗的水声瞬间充满整个浴室。

罗伊斯张开的口中都是水，自己下意识呼吸的动作使得几滴水灌进了气管中，强烈的咳嗽感被恐惧压了下去，他甚至能感受到胸膛中剧烈跳动的心脏，被人掐住脖子加上缺氧，恐惧无力的感觉和水一起，把他淹没在小小的浴缸里。

也许自己就要死在这里了。他想。

很快，罗伊斯挣扎的动作越来越小，伸出水面抓着那人衣袖的手无力地垂了下去。

“哗……！”

“哈！咳……咳咳咳……”

罗伊斯被拉了出来，趴在浴缸边大口地喘着气，又因为用力过猛开始不停咳嗽，刚从死亡边缘回来的身体不住地颤抖，身上的水珠随着动作滴落下来，在地上薄薄的积水上砸出一个个小水花。脑袋一阵阵地发昏，虽然睁着眼却什么都看不清，眼前一片模糊，手几乎扒不住浴缸的边缘。

施魏因蹲下身子，手指捏住罗伊斯的下巴强迫他抬起头，看着他因为恐惧和缺氧而不受控制地颤抖着的下唇，那双因为水汽而水淋淋的眼睛还没用完全从刚刚的事情中缓过来，眼角不知道滑下的是眼泪还是水珠。

他凑过去轻吻了一下罗伊斯的眼角，微咸的液体浸到舌尖，在他意识到口中的液体是罗伊斯的眼泪时，他也被自己的动作惊到了。

有些慌乱地松开手站直身子，低头看着还没有任何反应的罗伊斯，

“把自己收拾好。”说完就转身离开了浴室。

施魏因站在窗前，看着院子中的那颗枫树出神。

伸出舌尖轻舔了一下嘴唇，似乎上面还残留着刚刚那苦涩微咸的泪水。

窗外应该是起了一阵风，枫树的树枝被吹的微微摇晃，几片枫叶被摇了下来，其中一片晃晃荡荡地冲着这边飘来，却被玻璃挡在窗外。

皱了皱眉，努力不去想刚刚发生的事。

罗伊斯站在浴室的镜子前，手指轻轻拂过又开始泛红的脖子，拿过旁边的浴巾将身上的水擦干，想了一下还是没有碰放在一边的衣服，捏着浴巾光脚走了出去。

看着施魏因的背影，罗伊斯抿了抿嘴不知道该怎么开口。

他不确定现在的施魏因，是哪一个施魏因。

也许是听到了他轻盈的脚步声，

“要多久？”施魏因问。

转身看着站在浴室门口的罗伊斯，几缕湿漉漉的头发垂了下来，双手捏着浴巾提在身前，垂下的部分刚好遮在了他的胯间。

男孩明显还没有从刚刚的事情中缓过劲，整个人就像一片枫叶一样，仿佛随时都有可能被风带走。

罗伊斯好像松了一口气，

“十……不，五分钟……”但在他想要说十分钟的时候看到施魏因微皱了一下眉，又立马改口。

施魏因给罗伊斯留了时间让他自己扩张，两人都清楚五分钟用来扩张肯定是不够的，但对罗伊斯来说，这已经是施魏因对他最大的容忍了。

在看到施魏因点了点头后，罗伊斯松开手，浴巾掉在脚边，抬脚跨过去，赤裸着身体脚步轻盈走到床边，从床头的柜子中拿出常备的润滑液。

施魏因坐在床边的椅子上看着罗伊斯的动作，

“转过来。”

背对着他坐在床上的罗伊斯咬了咬嘴唇，转过身子，面对着施魏因分开自己的双腿。

低下头没有再看他的表情，罗伊斯把润滑液倒在手上从身前伸向后穴。

至少自己动手要轻松不少。罗伊斯自我安慰地想。

手指轻轻揉压着穴口，为了节省时间他一次将两根手指探了进去。

多年来的调教使得他的身体无比敏感，手指放进去稍微抽插了几下，他软软的阴茎就开始充血变硬。

“啊哈……”罗伊斯撑在身后的手紧紧抓住床单，低下的头抬起后仰，胸口和脖颈划出一道完美的弧线，半开半合的口中发出撩人的呻吟。

已经三根手指了，后穴的空虚感越来越强，手指努力的往深处探，却只能勉强碰到前列腺的位置。

五分钟已经到了，施魏因并没有什么动作。

罗伊斯松开撑着身子的胳膊，躺倒在床上，

“嗯……哈啊……”

如葱节般白皙的手指全部伸进后穴中，另一只手摸到胸口揉捏着坚硬的乳头，手指捏住乳尖用力提拉揉搓，刺痛和快感从胸口向下蔓延到后穴，穴壁不知满足地绞紧他的手指。

平整的床单被罗伊斯扭动着下体的动作揉得皱在一起，右手离开被他玩弄到充血的乳头，抚过平坦的小腹，想要握住涨大的阴茎。

手刚碰到阴茎还没有撸动一下，罗伊斯的手腕就被抓住抬起。

看着站在面前的施魏因，他背对着光线，脸上的表情不太能看得清楚。罗伊斯微微垂下眼眸，声音有些颤抖，

“先……先生？”

他知道这不是刚刚的施魏因。

“我有说过你可以碰吗？”施魏因语气冰冷地问。

“没……没有……”

松开罗伊斯的手腕，看着他低头坐在床边，转身走到房间另一边打开了一扇门。

手指纠结在一起，罗伊斯深吸了一口气紧跟了过去。

门后又是一个房间，没有窗户，但房间四角都装了灯，使得这个房间比卧室还要亮一些。

房间的墙上挂满了各种类型的色情玩具，大小长短不一的串珠，黑色红色的皮鞭，摆放在柜子上粗细不等的假阴茎，以及一些其他乱七八糟的东西。

罗伊斯双手垂在身侧站在门口，看着施魏因将制服脱下扔在一边，又解开了几颗衬衫的扣子，露出胸口。

正如以前一样，罗伊斯被绑了起来。

双手张开，粗糙的细麻绳绕着他白嫩瘦弱的胳膊，和冰冷的铁架缠在一起，眼睛被蒙住，罗伊斯在黑暗中等待着将要发生的一切。

“嗯……”一声闷哼从口中发出。

施魏因的手覆在罗伊斯的胸口，手指轻轻拨弄他红肿的乳头，继续向下握住那根直挺挺的阴茎，引得罗伊斯又一次发出呻吟。

将他的阴囊捏在手里，揉捏了几下后开始逐渐增加力度，看着男孩咬着嘴唇强忍着没有发出声音，施魏因手上的力道放松了一些。

手指扣在罗伊斯阴茎的根部，从根部向前段挤弄，现在的罗伊斯并不能射出来。

所以施魏因只挤出几滴透明的淫液，将沾满他淫液的手指伸到罗伊斯的口中，后者知趣的伸出舌头舔净他手中微腥的液体。

“自己的味道就这么好吗？”施魏因抽出手指轻抚着罗伊斯的阴茎，还没等对方有任何反应，抬起手用力拍打了下去。

“啊！……”罗伊斯惊叫了一声，整个人剧烈抖动起来，痛楚从阴茎传来，这种疼痛感让他又恐惧又兴奋，阴茎依旧挺在身前。

听到罗伊斯的叫声后，施魏因又抬起手拍了一下，罗伊斯阴茎头部的淫液被拍掉甩在了地上。

施魏因今天没有用鞭子，也许是罗伊斯身上还没有消退干净的淤青太过扎眼，再受伤恢复起来就比较慢。

而且眼前的男孩已经不需要别的东西了。

“啊……先生……啊……呜……先……”罗伊斯摇着脑袋小声呜咽着，对疼痛最敏感的地方被侵犯，他却不敢发出太大的声音，隐忍的低吟就像是一只被困在水里的小猫，无助又害怕。

施魏因一下下地拍打着罗伊斯的阴囊，力度不是很大，但他每拍一次罗伊斯就猛的抖动一下，恐惧和疼痛刺激着罗伊斯，想向后退一点逃开，被紧紧绑住的身体无法躲掉施魏因的手。

罗伊斯颤抖着双腿低声啜泣着，刚刚自己扩张时抹的多余的润滑液顺着大腿流了下来，这让他有一种自己后面流水了的错觉。

阴茎又被握住，这一次没有拍打。

施魏因的手轻轻撸动着罗伊斯坚硬的阴茎，在看到他开始不自觉地随着自己的动作缓慢地挺动胯部时，施魏因也逐渐加快了手上的动作。

“啊……哈啊……”罗伊斯呻吟的声音越来越大，快感逐渐堆积，在他提高声音想要射出来时，施魏因突然松开了手。

仿佛从云端摔到地面，眼泪瞬间充满眼眶，突然失去抚慰的阴茎颤巍巍地挺在身前，想要得到更多的触摸，

“不……啊……先生……”罗伊斯啜泣地叫着施魏因，想要求他碰一下自己。

施魏因又伸出手，他的动作非常慢，罗伊斯只能自己前后挺动腰身才能让阴茎在他手中来回套弄。

“先生……我要……啊……要……”

“你要射了吗？”施魏因平静的声音传到罗伊斯耳边。

“是……是的……我……啊……”

然而施魏因又一次松开了手，没有再碰上去。

“不要……先生……呜……求你了……先生……”

罗伊斯哭着发出一声声的哀求，下身的感觉要把他逼疯了，后穴不停地收缩想要被填满，射精感在小腹堆积却无处释放。

房间中只有自己哭泣哀求的声音，哀求声和哭声像石子一样，落在夜晚的水面上，没有掀起一点涟漪。

罗伊斯不知道施魏因还在不在这里，也许他已经离开了。他会离开的，然后把自己一个人丢在这里，没人会过来把自己放下来，只能等到哪天施魏因想起来自己时，才会过来放开自己。

罗伊斯还在哭，眼泪将蒙在眼前的布料打湿，下身的感觉还没有消散的迹象，后穴继续蠕动着，挤出更多的液体流到大腿上。

被麻绳绑住的胳膊因为挣扎被勒出一道道血印，但他感觉不到疼痛，他继续小幅度地扭动着身子，胳膊用力挣扎摩擦着麻绳。

突然，绑着他胳膊的绳子被松开，没有了支撑他整个人一下子就倒了下去。

施魏因把人拉起来，又扯过绳子把他的手向前绑在铁架上，膝盖伸到罗伊斯双腿之间将他的腿分开，一只手用力拍了一下他丰满的臀肉，一个鲜红的掌心瞬间浮起，另一只手握住阴茎直接捅了进去，由于罗伊斯刚刚已经扩张过了，所以施魏因进入的很顺利。

“啊……啊……”后穴被瞬间填满，施魏因粗大的阴茎猛的蹭过前列腺到达最深处，强烈的快感让罗伊斯就这么射了出来。

在意识到自己就这么高潮之后，害怕就代替快感填满了罗伊斯的脑子。自己没有经过施魏因的允许就射精了，他不会想看到这种情况发生的。

“这么淫荡，当初就应该让米洛把你送出去，”

施魏因手捏着罗伊斯腰间的软肉，在看到地上的精液后侧身从旁边的柜子上拿出一个东西，

“每天对着各种人张开腿，”俯身将手伸到他的阴茎处，摸到根部将手中的圆环扣在上面，

“被各种人操，让你这骚穴每天都合不上。”

“啊……别……”阴茎根部突然被收紧，罗伊斯知道那是什么，惊叫了一声却没有什么作用，身后施魏因的阴茎不停地挺进挺出，他被绑在一起的手死死的抓住架子才不使自己被顶的站不稳。

施魏因还在不停地说着那些羞辱他的话，但罗伊斯这时根本就听不进去，阴茎被紧紧束缚住，后穴传来的一阵阵快感在此时也变成了折磨，阴茎已经涨得通红。

施魏因用力地挺动腰身，阴囊拍打着罗伊斯的穴口发出啪啪的声音，阴茎顶开湿热的肠壁，每一次都像是要把他捅穿。

手摸到罗伊斯前面充血的阴茎，抽插的幅度稍微小了一点，让他的阴茎随着动作在自己手中来回套弄。

“先生……我……我错了……呜……先……啊……”

大腿内侧的肌肉不停颤抖，踩在地上的脚趾紧紧扣着地面，阴茎涨得发疼，施魏因毫不留情的顶弄很快就让罗伊斯又生起一股射精感，但阴茎根部被紧紧扣住，精液就堵在阴囊里找不到出口，渐渐的，那股射精感就开始有些不一样。

施魏因忽然抽出湿淋淋的阴茎，又解开绑着罗伊斯手腕的绳子。

忽然空下来的后穴颤巍巍地收缩着，没有了快感刺激罗伊斯涨疼的阴茎稍微放松了一些，但空虚的后穴又开始折磨他，酥痒感顺着肠壁向小腹深处蔓延。隐忍的呜咽从他口中发出。

“过来。”

罗伊斯还被蒙着眼，听到声音后松开手向旁边摸索，刚挪动了一点就被丢在地上的绳子绊倒，刚好倒在施魏因脚边。

施魏因冷冷的看着脚边的男孩，“没用。”

“对不起……先生……我……”

“起来，自己坐上来。”

罗伊斯咽下一声痛呼，手撑在地上爬了起来，背向施魏因摸索着将他的阴茎对准自己的穴口慢慢坐了下去。

“啊……”

粗大的阴茎被完全吞下，褶皱的穴口被完全撑开，后穴中酥痒的感觉被缓解了，但阴茎又开始胀痛。

施魏因将罗伊斯的双腿分开，手快速撸动着他根本不能射出东西的阴茎。

“先生……唔……”那股变异的射精感越来越强烈，罗伊斯惊恐地意识到那是什么感觉，手抓住施魏因的手臂，停下自己上下耸动腰身的动作，摇着头想要让他放开手。

施魏因没有理会罗伊斯，另一只手托着他的屁股向上抬起又重重放下，阴茎捅到最深处，腰身也向上挺动，

“这么紧，是不是该让米洛把你丢到军队里，让整个军队的人都把你操透了，你这骚穴才能松下来？”

罗伊斯甩着头，哭泣声越来越大，他在高潮的边缘不停徘徊，就差那么一点他就可以释放出来，小腹的肌肉绷的紧紧的，大腿内侧的肌肉不住地抽搐颤抖。

施魏因滚烫的阴茎凶狠的蹭过前列腺，带来的快感全部传到了他的阴茎上，又是一个深入，罗伊斯尖叫了一声，他甚至以为自己已经高潮了，但肿胀的阴茎又把他拉回现实。

不知过了多久，蒙在罗伊斯眼前的布料被泪水完全浸湿，“先……生……真的……啊……我……”

“下次还敢吗？”

“不……不敢了……”罗伊斯哭着摇头，后穴里的阴茎到处乱顶，把他的最后的理智冲散，他胡乱地回应着施魏因，他甚至不知道自己为什么要回应对方。

然后他似乎听到了一声细微的咔嚓声。

施魏因握着阴茎的手指解开了扣住的圆环。

失去了圆环的束缚，罗伊斯肿胀的阴茎立刻就射了出来，但他还没有完全准备好，那变异的射精感就这样突然释放，

“等……先……不……唔……先生……等一……”

精液很快就射净了，但那股想要释放的感觉却没有消失，阴茎还在继续往外喷射着液体。

眼睛在布料后惊恐地瞪大，液体落地的声音在他听来是如此刺耳。

他失禁了。地上乳白色的精液被冲散，淡黄色的液体流到他的脚下。

阴茎一阵酥麻的快感，绷紧的小腹慢慢放松，一直到他的阴茎挤净最后一滴液体，涨到发紫的阴茎才颤抖着疲软一些。

但罗伊斯一点反应都没有，只是身体在条件反射地痉挛颤动。

施魏因推开身上没有反应的男孩，解开他眼上的布料。

罗伊斯瘫坐在地上愣愣地睁着眼睛，看着施魏因在自己面前撸动阴茎的动作，白浊喷到他的脸上，有几滴溅在他的睫毛上，下意识地眨了眨眼，沾到精液的睫毛就像是蝴蝶的翅膀一样微微颤动。

即使还没有恢复意识，但他还是自觉的凑过去含住施魏因的阴茎，伸出舌头将上面的精液舔干净。

施魏因抽出阴茎抬起罗伊斯的头，后者因为眼睛很不舒服不停眨着眼，眼中残留的眼泪也被挤了出来，划过眼角又留下一道水痕，眼中还没有神采，显然还没有从刚刚的事中回过神。

“去把自己洗干净。”厌恶地松开手转身走出了房间，没有去管倒在地上的男孩。

胳膊上的血痕被汗水打湿，刺痛感唤醒了他的一部分意识。

至少今天没有再被鞭打了。

又在地上坐了很久，罗伊斯才艰难的爬起来走到卧室，施魏因已经走了，窗户被打开，几片枫叶被夜风带了进来落在房间里。

罗伊斯没有理会那些，走到浴室草草地清理了一下后就累倒在床上，整个人缩成一团沉沉睡去。

————————

莱万穿着衣服，无奈地看着在沙发角落缩成一团的托尼。

“不可能。”托尼说。

“等我晚上回来再说，说不定你到时候就改主意了。”

莱万扣好扣子，低头吻了一下坐在沙发上闷闷的人。

托尼合上手中的书，发出一声闷响，抬起头看着莱万，“我说不会穿就不会穿。”

“好了，”莱万没有理会托尼，“我要走了，等我回家吧。”又亲了一口托尼粉红的脸。

托尼看着莱万的背影，房门关上后又转头看了一眼放在旁边已经打开的礼盒，眼神仿佛能把纸盒烧出一个洞。

“嘁。”把书丢到一边，托尼不情愿的起身来到礼盒旁边，双手提起里面的东西。

走到镜子前边，里面男孩抬手把裙子在身前比划了一下，脸颊上的颜色比身前的裙子还要红。

或许……给lewy一个惊喜……

————TBC————


End file.
